


In Your Dreams, Benny

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Fix-It, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-29
Updated: 1999-03-29
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Benny has a strange dream that alters how Muldoon was captured and another that involves Vecchio and most of the season 3/4 cast.





	In Your Dreams, Benny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

In Your Dreams, Benny  


## In Your Dreams, Benny

  
by Adia  
  
"It's a girl!" Fraser proudly announced. He was holding the  
newborn in  
his arms, staring in amazement and complete adorance.  
Standing in the  
middle of the lobby surrounded by smiling faces.  
Well, most of them were  
smiling. He handed the baby over to Francesca  
who cradled the baby  
securely. Everyone gathered around the baby  
in a circle. Frannie mumbled  
at the newborn making ewwey, gooey  
sounds. Turnbull walked up behind  
her, peering over her shoulder  
making cute scrunched up faces at the  
sleeping child. Even Huey  
and Dewey were awe struck by the new presence.  
  
Welsh gave Fraser a hard pat on the back, "Good job there, Constable."  
  
Stanley Kowalski was slumped over in a chair that was propped up in the  
corner. His nails chewed down to the quick. Dief had been guarding  
him  
untill Fraser showed up and Dief found himself more concerned  
in  
discovering what was in that soft blanket. Upon Fraser's entrance  
Kowalski had passed out. Dief sniffed at the warm bundle Francesca  
held  
and approved with a quick bark at Fraser to which he replied,  
"I know  
boy, isn't it amazing?" He grinned, glowing.  
  
In fact, the only face that wasn't smiling in the crowd was that of a  
Ray Vecchio. He sat with his arms folded and his jaw locked. Yeah,  
it  
was amazing alright. Amazing how much things had changed since  
he'd been  
gone. You leave for a few months on an undercover assignment  
and  
suddenly your whole world is flipped. There's someone there  
to be you.  
Making you feel like you're not you. Like he's taken  
over your life and  
still has a deep part of it. Exactly what had  
gone on while he was gone  
anyway? How much of his life had this  
Kowalski invaded? Had he really  
just been helping out at the station  
as Fraser had said? Or was there  
more to that story? Whatever it  
was he knew on thing for sure. He didn't  
like it.  
  
Vecchio got up and moved over to stand beside Fraser, "Hey Benny.  
How's  
she doin'?" He nodded in the direction of the room Ben  
had emerged from.  
  
"Fairly well. I do have to admit, giving birth seems excruciating.  
Just  
to watch the look on her face made me feel horrible. To see  
a woman  
virtually made of steel crumple like that really puts the  
gift of life  
in perspective." Benny had been ranting on and  
Ray had lost interest the  
moment he saw her walk in the door.  
  
Stella. What was she doing here? Why in the world would Kowalski's  
ex-wife feel that she had a part in this? Suddenly a memory flashed in  
Vecchio's mind that made him cringe. Shortly after his return, ten  
months ago, Fraser had ended up hanging upside down from a Ferris  
Wheel,  
of all things. After cutting the wires he'd heard the shot  
and saw  
Vecchio drop. His heart almost burst out of his chest. Without  
thinking  
he reached for the knife with the sharp blade he'd only  
recently been  
carrying in his boot. He lost his balance and started  
to slip. Before  
his body hit the ground he'd thrown the knife with  
great force.  
Launching it at Muldoon. Sending it to impact with  
Muldoon's neck.  
Kowalski had remarked, "Lucky shot," as  
Fraser fell to the ground. He,  
himself, remember the day in the  
office when Fraser sent a letter opener  
flying into a poster on  
the bulletin board. What else could one expect  
from a Mountie?  
  
After Kowalski called an ambulance he sat in the waiting room beside  
a  
frantic, hair pulling Francesca. Ready to jump the next doctor  
who  
walked by. When a doctor did come see them he'd explained that  
Vecchio  
had been shot and that Fraser had sustained sever head wounds  
from his  
obvious crash to the ground, but they had done it. They  
had gotten  
Muldoon. Together. Vecchio and Fraser. The odd couple  
of law enforcement  
reunited.  
  
It had only been a week after that when Fraser had explained the whole  
thing to Ray one evening. The whole horrible nightmare. He spared  
no  
details. He said that in this horrible dream he had sledded off  
into the  
wilderness of his home, Canada, with Kowalski. Not Vecchio.  
That was the  
first problem. To make matter worse, Ray was actually  
okay with it since  
he was now seeing Stella! Oh the horror! If only  
Stan had been switched  
with Ray it would have been a rather enjoyable  
dream instead of a  
terrifying nightmare. It was Stanley who belonged  
with Stella, not Ray.  
Actually, come right down to it, even poor  
Stan didn't deserve to be  
subjected to the ice that flowed through  
Stella's veins. The nightmare  
had even become so realistic that  
it seeped into all the other parts of  
his life. None of it making  
any sense, except for Huey and Dewey opening  
a comedy club, which  
they are still only dreaming about. Only one part  
of the dream vaguely  
amused both Fraser and Vecchio. Turnbull being run  
down by this  
own campaign bus. That actually wasn't that far of a cry  
from reality.  
Still, the whole dream had bothered Benny enough to make  
him feel  
guilty for not telling Vecchio sooner. Remarkable what a little  
bump on the head could do. A lot had changed since then.  
  
Ray avoided eye contact with Stella as she made her way further into  
the  
room, "What are you doing here?" Francesca asked.  
  
"Nothing you have to be concerned with." Stella shot her an  
evil look.  
  
Turnbull abruptly stepped in front of Francesca, blocking further  
insults, "Ms. Kowalski, I-"  
  
His tone was pleasant and peace keeping though his sentence was cut off  
by Fraser, "I think you should leave... please."  
  
"Why? I have just as much of a part in this as you do Fraiser."  
A year  
and a half now and she still pronounces his name wrong.  
  
"I would have to remind you Ms. Kowalski, Ray... Stan, is your EX  
husband."  
  
Her temper was hanging by a thread, "I know that! But I have a right  
to  
see him." She pushed her way past him and towards the back  
of the room  
in search of Kowalski.  
  
She spun in a circle, "Well... where is he?" She demanded angrily.  
  
Everyone faced her then turned their own circles searching for Stanley.  
No one could find the man who had suddenly disappeared after passing  
out  
cold. By now the Consulate lobby was packed. Inspector Thatcher  
would  
have been furious if she were to walk in and see the situation.  
Fortunately she wouldn't be coming in the front door of the Consulate  
anytime soon.  
  
Premature labor can strike anywhere and luckily Fraser had taken many  
classes for emergency situations like this. Since the Inspector's  
office  
was the closest place it became the birthing room. Fraser  
could only  
imagine the look on his superior's face when she comes  
to realize what  
just took place in her office. Thank goodness she  
would never be aware  
of what other things have gone on when she  
wasn't there.  
  
Fraser left Ray's side and crept into the office to find Kowalski. He  
was kneeling on the floor beside his wife. Pushing the hair back  
out of  
her eyes. She had fallen asleep. Stan couldn't blame her.  
He would have  
died trying to do what she just did. He loved her.  
More than words could  
capture. At this moment he loved her more  
than ever before. So much so  
that her life came before his. Her  
everything came before his. In fact,  
he'd been so worried about  
her that he hadn't even stopped to greet his  
new born daughter before  
coming to her. Once he'd woken from passing out  
his first thought  
was only of her safety. He loved her more than he'd  
ever loved anyone.  
He loved her more than he ever thought he could love.  
  
Her eyelids fluttered and she woke. Smiling down at her, Kowalski  
whispered, "I love you," and squeezed her hand tighter.  
  
Standing above her she recognized Fraser. He nodded, "She's beautiful  
sir."  
  
Her voice was rough and groggy, "Thank you, Constable."  
  
He smiled, "You're certainly welcome Inspector." Once he left  
the room  
he'd turned to shut the door. He watched as Stan gently  
kissed Inspector  
Thatcher's forehead. Fraser had seen the tears  
in Stan's eyes. The look  
in those eyes as he admired his wife reminded  
Fraser of something.  
Someone. The look he's been seeing in someone  
else's eyes.  
  
Fraser turned to find Ray. Waiting patiently for him. Always. Having  
Ray  
back was like being home. Maybe even a little better.  
  
"Benny?" His voice seemed like a distant whisper.  
  
Fraser's eyes teared up, "I know. Isn't it beautiful?" He looked  
calm  
and serene.  
  
"Benny!" Ray demanded his attention.  
  
Fraser could feel a strong hand grip him. The Mountie took Ray's hand  
and pressed it to his warm cheek.  
  
"BENNY!!" Ray's voice jolted Ben up and awake. His eyes flew  
open, "Wake  
up, Benny. It's 8:30, we gotta be down at the station  
by 9 o'clock."  
  
Fraser momentarily sank back down in bed, on the crumpled sheets after  
glancing at the clock. Ray walked back into the bathroom and began  
brushing his teeth. After a moment Fraser followed him in and leaned  
against the counter, "You know, I had a nightmare last night."  
  
"Another one?" Ray asked looking concerned before popping the  
brush  
loaded with paste in his mouth.  
  
Fraser nodded looking distant, "Yes. It was truly horrible."  
  
"I know." Vecchio mumbled between scrubs of the brush.  
  
Benny looked puzzled, "How do you know?"  
  
"I could tell, Benny. You talk in your sleep." Ray grinned  
revealing  
foaming, paste covered teeth.  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
Ray still smiled, "So, what was it about anyway?"  
  
Fraser shook his head, "You wouldn't believe it, Ray."  
  
"It couldn't be worse than that one about me and Stella... could  
it?" He  
asked leery. Hoping with all his might that is wasn't.  
  
Fraser just smiled warmly into those expressive green eyes, "No.  
Not  
that terrifying."  
  
The End  
(~MDK~)  
October 1999  
Comments encouraged at  
  



End file.
